Teacher
is the twelfth episode of Kamen Rider Kuuga. Synopsis Sakurako helps Yusuke's former teacher realize the lesson Yusuke gave him as he works on a new move for Kuuga to defeat the rhino Gurongi. Plot Yusuke manages to avoid being impaled by catching Zu-Zain-Da’s horn as he falls. After landing a finishing kick, Zu-Zain-Da stands up, showing that the kick was ineffective. A moment later, Me-Biran-Gi dashes in and injures Zu-Zain-Da’s shoulder, then attacks him several more times. Zu-Zain-Da insists that he’s just performing the Gegeru, but Me-Biran-Gi insists that he doesn’t have the right to, and tosses both himself and Zu-Zain-Da off a small cliff into a pool of water as Yusuke watches. Ichijo arrives later, and suggests that they look downstream for the pair. Kanagawa Prefecture-Yamakita, in front of Yaga Station, 1:38 p.m. Kanzaki joins Sakurako in waiting for the bus, and she notices the name on his bag, which matches the name Yusuke gave her. Bunkyou District-Pore Pore, 1:46 p.m. Nana and Tamasaburo wash dishes and Minori comes in. Tamasaburo introduces Nana to Minori as his niece, and Minori introduces herself as Yusuke’s younger sister. Nana introduces herself as the first member of the Godai Yusuke fan club. Zu-Zain-Da walks out of the river as his injuries from the conflict with Me-Biran-Gi heal, and attacks a nearby vehicle. As they ride the bus, Sakurako and Kanzaki talk about Yusuke. Tsukuba City-Takarada, 2:07 p.m. After telling him the plan for finding the Unidentified Lifeforms, Ichijo remembers that Yusuke was meeting somebody important that day, and asks him about it. He says it’s okay, and he still kept his promise. He also asks Ichijo if he could take care of the Unidentified Lifeform, since he thinks he’ll need a stronger kick. Kanzaki is surprised that Yusuke remembered the date, since Kanzaki only came because he accidently came across the album. Ra-Baruba-Da receives a case from another Gurongi. When Zu-Gooma-Gu tries to open it, she hits him. Yamakita-in front of Tachibana Elementary School, 2:48 p.m. Sakurako and Kanzaki both arrive at their destination, only to find that the school is barricaded by a fence and is scheduled to be torn down. Kanzaki comments that the things he believes in seem destined to disappear, and asks Sakurako to contact Yusuke. After a moment, Sakurako suggests that they try to cross the fence, since she’s confident Yusuke will arrive. Chiba Prefectire-Noda Police Station, 3:18 p.m. Ichijo gets a tip from Sugita that all the victims were idling in heavy vehicles, which Sugita has just issued a warning to the public about. Yusuke thinks that his kick will gain enough power to take out the Unidentified Lifeform if he performs a flip. Sakurako and Kanzaki arrive in one of the classrooms where Kanzaki taught. He says that he was losing faith in the educational system, and was wondering how to best help the children, and was thinking of quitting teaching. He thought that if Yusuke remembered the date, he thought there would be meaning to continue teaching, but if he did not, he would quit. Ibaraki Prefecture-Blockade Area, 3:44 p.m. Ichijo contacts Yusuke and tells him that he will be attempt to lure out Unidentified Lifeform #22 by driving a heavy vehicle. As he finishes relaying the information, the track is attacked by Unidentified Lifeform #22, who transforms into his Gurongi form and attempts to attack him. Kanzaki reveals to Sakurako that Yusuke promised to gain 2000 skills before the year 2000, and after Sakurako says that he managed to obtain that many, Kanzaki says that Yusuke is unbelievable. She responds that he was able to do it because of everybody’s smiles. She gives him a thumbs-up and asks if he knew about it. When he sees that, Kanzaki tells her that he taught Yusuke about it, and that it was a sign in ancient Rome that the person to whom it was given could successfully do everything, and that he told Yusuke to become a man worthy of it. When he finishes tells Sakurako this, he is overcome with emotion and begins to cry. Yusuke manages to find Ichijo and Unidentified Lifeform #22, and transforms. When Yusuke attempts to land his finishing blow, he flips in midair and breaks off Unidentified Lifeform #22’s horn, which kills him. Yamakita-Tachibana Elementary School, 9:23 p.m. Kanzaki tells Sakurako that he’s glad that he found the album as Yusuke arrives on the Trychaser. Him and Kanzaki then show the other a thumbs-up. Cast to be added Form Changes *Kuuga - Mighty Form Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 10, . Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 3 features episodes 9-12. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 1 features episodes 1-16.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/kuuga Kuuga DVD Vol 3.jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Volume 3, DVD cover 81qKhuXa0yL SL1469 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Box 1, Blu-ray cover References Category:Kamen Rider Kuuga Category:Episodes